


An Ordinary Day

by Rosalita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalita/pseuds/Rosalita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an ordinary day, Jack discovers he's in love with Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Day

Well, doesn't this just screw the pooch. I'm in love with Daniel Jackson.

It happened on a perfectly ordinary day. We were between missions, and Carter was tinkering with something in her lab, Daniel was translating text brought back from our last mission, and Teal'c was working on security upgrades. Me? I was catching up on paperwork.

In the military, if the enemy doesn't kill you, the paperwork will. My eyes were burning, my fingers ached, and my neck had a permanent crick. Time to get up, stretch my legs, refocus my eyes, and bother Daniel.

It never occurred to me until now to wonder why I always sought refuge in Daniel's office. Why not track down Carter or Teal'c when I was bored or avoiding paperwork or hiding from my assistant? Aside from the fact that Carter would try to explain something scientific to me and Teal'c would just tell me to go away.

On that ordinary day, I discovered that it wasn't Daniel's office that was my refuge. It was Daniel himself.

I walked into his office without knocking just like I always do. He was sitting at his desk, up to his eyebrows in books and paper and obviously determined to ignore me. No problem. Good, in fact. It was always more fun to annoy Daniel when he was intent on not letting me annoy him.

I futzed around his office touching things. That always drives him crazy. He tries so hard to pretend it doesn't bother him, but it so does. He's always sure I'm going to break something priceless, but I never have.

He did a good job of studiously ignoring me, but I knew it was killing him on the inside. He moved his head slightly every so often so he could track me out of the corner of his eye.

Damn, he was getting good at this. I almost didn't notice those little slit-eyed looks he was shooting me. Still, I was getting bored. If I couldn't get a rise out of Daniel, I might was well go back to my office and do my damned paperwork.

That's when I saw it. It was new. Daniel had picked it up on a planet we visited a few months ago. He'd bartered a couple of ballpoint pens for it. Daniel has a habit of carrying all sorts of little things that we take for granted--safety pins, toothbrushes, scissors--to use for trading. It's amazing what people on some planets will be fascinated by.

Anyway, he had it sitting on the shelf on the opposite side of the room. The trick was to get over there and make it look natural. Didn't want to give the game away too soon. And I didn't want Daniel to relax. I made my way over to the shelf as casually as I could. Made a show of looking over all the junk laying there before I picked up the piece that had caught my eye.

It was a red, round piece of pottery with holes in it and little pellets on the inside. The woman who sold it to Daniel had no idea what its function was; she'd just found it in the ground on the outskirts of town. She clearly thought Daniel was a fool and that she'd made herself one hell of a bargain.

According to Daniel, it was a form of pottery transported from ancient Mesopotamia which was interesting because it was obvious that these people had been brought here from blah, blah, blah. Maybe it was a baby's rattle.

Whatever. I picked it up and the pellets inside clattered around. Daniel froze and lifted his head just in time to see me throw it up in the air and whirl around to catch it behind my back.

I heard his chair hit the wall at the same time he yelled, "Jack! Are you insane? Do you know what that is?"

"No, and neither do you."

I turned toward him, eager to see what effect my harassment was having. That's when it hit me. Daniel was beautiful. Lips pressed into as thin a line as lips that full could get, face turning slightly red from his rising blood pressure. Looking so mad I was sure I would be treated to one of his spectacular temper tantrums.

Fucking gorgeous.

Okay, so yeah, I've noticed guys before, and I did my fair share of "experimenting" in college. And of course I'd noticed Daniel's looks long before now. Like when I first laid eyes on him. God, but he was an arrogant little shit back then. Still was, sometimes. But let's face it, he has a lot to be arrogant about.

Yep, Danny's a looker. He's got a great mouth. I know women who have spent a fortune on collagen injections to get lips like that. Certainly, no man has any business having eyelashes that long.

And don't get me started about those eyes and the way he uses them to get me to do things against my will.

He's got a great body that gets hidden under his uniforms and choice of civvies, but I get to see it in the showers all the time. He's nicely muscled. No body builder, but no weakling either.

Then there's his brain which is just as attractive as his looks. Don't tell him I said that.

So, like I said, I'd noticed Daniel's looks, but never accompanied by this dizziness, the pleasant fire in my gut that was not the result of the commissary's meatloaf I'd had for lunch. My mouth went dry, my breath quickened, my balls tightened, my dick thickened and pushed against the front of my pants. I felt like a goddamned fifteen year old again.

I know what you're going to say. That was lust, Jack, not love. Well, you're wrong. Because along with the hard-on, I had that queasy feeling I always get when I'm in love. It was the same feeling I had with Sara, only much more intense.

Yeah, I know, it's weird, but true. Being in love makes me want to throw up. I never actually have, though. That would be a little hard to deal with. Imagine having to tell your new squeeze, "I love you, baby. That's why I just yakked on your shoes."

So I'm standing in Daniel's office sporting major wood and feeling ready to blow chow and of course, Daniel noticed. He's oblivious to everything else that doesn't directly relate to a dead language or an even deader culture, but he noticed my dick trying to fight its way out of my pants. His eyes got so big I thought his nose would have to move over to give them room.

I unassed the area.

And ended up hiding in, appropriately enough, a darkened supply closet as far from Daniel's office as I could get and still be on base.

I so do not need this. Can you say court martial? Can you say bye-bye pension? Can you say Colonel Jack O'Neill is so screwed?

Okay. Okay. This doesn't have to be a problem, right? Assuming Daniel even returns my feelings, we're adults. We're disciplined. I'm career military, for crying out loud. Discipline is my life. Just because I love him and he loves me--assuming that he does--doesn't mean we have to have hot, throbbing, bone melting, IQ-reducing, hard-on-the-knees sex.

Oh, who am I kidding? If Daniel returns my feelings, I'll have him naked and in my bed faster than he can say, "The Akkadians had a word for this." Then I'll have him on the floor, on the dining room table, on the couch, in the shower, and on my observation platform, if I think we can get away with it.

And didn't those thoughts just perk my dick right up. Shit.

Great. Now I'd be stuck in this closet waiting for this erection to wilt, too. There was no way I was going to jerk off in here, although with visions of Daniel naked and writhing in my arms, I was sorely tempted. Sore being the operative word. I wonder if a case of blue balls would get me sent home on sick call.

I finally left the closet and managed to avoid Daniel for the rest of the day. It's not really that hard to do if you put your mind to it. I buried myself in my paperwork and actually finished it all. It's amazing how much work you can get done when you're hiding in your office trying to avoid a certain archaeologist.

It was dark when I got home. Without turning on the lights, I headed straight for the kitchen and the beer supply. I fished a cold one out of the refrigerator and headed for the rooftop deck. For some reason, I always think better up there.

I'm not a man who thinks about himself much. I am what I am. I like what I like. I don't like what I don't like. I do what I have to do. And I rarely feel the need to analyze any of it. But the suddenness of this got me wondering how long these feelings for Daniel had been hanging around in there just waiting for an opportunity to pop out and say hi.

Since Abydos? Had they been there all along, and I'd been denying them? Calling them friendship when they were really something more?

Like I said, I don't normally analyze my feelings, but Daniel would want to know. And I can kid myself all I want to, but Daniel and I would have to talk about this. Sooner or later, he'd insist on it.

Sooner, it turned out, because he was lying in wait in my living room. I don't know how he got in. I suppose lock picking is another of his many talents. That or he'd figured out where I hide the spare key.

Didn't matter. He was here.

"I suppose you want to talk," I said, my gut churning with real nausea this time.

"No."

"No?"

"Uh uh." He got up and stood in front of me, a weird little smile on his face. Plucking the beer bottle out of my hand, he said, "I want to do this."

He kissed me. Hard. With lots of tongue--sucking and nibbling and licking. His hands were in my hair, on the back of my neck, stroking my chest. I started to wonder how many hands he had because it felt like they were everywhere.

"Still want to talk?" he asked when he pulled back.

Talk? Hell, I couldn't talk. So I grabbed his hand and started for the bedroom, hoping he'd get the hint.

He did.

I guess it wasn't an ordinary day after all.

 

 


End file.
